Bathtime
by Nehe Chan
Summary: Apenas um gostoso banho...


-_Bom dia..._ – Disse ao se virar de lado e deparar com o loiro deitado a sua cama. Ele sempre ia para lá, na verdade aquele quarto já deixara de ser apenas de um para ser dos dois há muito tempo.

-_Bom dia... Dormiu bastante... Dormiu bem?_

-_Com você ao meu lado... Como não poderia?_

_-Idiota! Não diga essas coisas! Hmph._ – Hotsuma cruzou os braços, um tanto sem graça como sempre ficava quando Shuusei falava daquele modo, mas o que mais o incomodava era se ele falava a verdade ou apenas brincava com ele.

Uma risada suave veio do menor e o mesmo se sentou na cama, apoiado ao seu travesseiro. _-Está tudo calmo hoje..._

_-Hmph, Yuki saiu com Luka, Touko e Tsukumo. Os outros, estão ocupados com alguma coisa. É bom não ter ninguém para encher._

_-E por ninguém você diz..._

_-Tachibana..._

_-Claro._ – Shuusei sorriu novamente, olhando para o loiro ao seu lado que também havia se sentado.

_-O que está olhando?_ – Hotsuma o encarou, levantando uma sobrancelha. _-O que foi, hein?_

_-Nada... Nada! Acho que vou aproveitar que estão todos fora e tomar um bom banho... O que acha?_ – Se levantou caminhando até seu armário para pegar alguma roupa de ficar em casa, já que ainda estava com seu pijama.

_-Acho uma excelente idéia!_ – Hotsuma pulou da cama, se espreguiçando._ –Vou pegar minhas roupas e lhe encontro lá._

_-Tá..._ – Shuusei o olhou sair do quarto, pelo menos Hotsuma ainda usava seu próprio quarto para guardar suas coisas, pelo menos neste ponto cada um ainda tinha seu próprio quarto.

Não demoraram muito e se encontraram na sala de banho. Realmente a casa estava silenciosa, quieta, mas de uma maneira confortável. Shuusei precisava apenas de Hotsuma ao seu lado, assim como Hotsuma precisava apenas de Shuusei ao seu.

_-Como está a água?_ – O mais velho perguntou, pois o loiro havia sido mais rápido e já estava dentro do enorme ofurô.

_-Está uma delícia... Venha logo!_ – Reclamou como de costume, mas o olhou enquanto o outro se despia. Um corpo tão lindo. Shuusei era alto, magro, não tinha nenhum músculo, mas eu corpo combinava com ele. Sua pele clara combinava com seus cabelos, seus olhos... A única coisa que não combinava eram aquelas queimaduras, duas marcas enormes que ele não devia ter e que fora sua culpa. Acabara lhe machucando por causa de seu poder maldito e por causa de seu medo quase o perdera novamente. Por isso prometera que jamais se sentiria o pior dos homens novamente ao olhar seus ferimentos. Tudo para não perdê-lo, para não ter de passar novamente por aquela situação e sentir aquela dor horrível. Shuusei era a única pessoa importante em sua vida e por ele viveria e morreria.

_-No que está pensando?_ – A voz suave veio do seu lado, onde o menor já estava sentado, sentindo a água quente bater em seu corpo.

_-Em você!_ – Hotsuma sorriu, o olhando tentando usar o mesmo truque que o outro sempre usava com ele, mas que desta vez era a mais pura verdade.

_-Bobo..._ – Sorriu suavemente e olhou para a mão do mais alto que passeava por seu dorso, tocando suas queimaduras, uma perto de seu peito direito, a outra do lado esquerdo perto do pescoço. _–Hotsuma..._

_-Não... Não vou mais olhar com arrependimento ou com tristeza... Isso o machuca muito mais, mas quero sempre tocá-las, sentir... Sua pele macia independente dessas marcas..._ – Disse baixo tocando ainda sua cicatriz, mas sua mão subiu até tocar seu pescoço, seu rosto, acariciando a pele suave, olhando os olhos castanhos tão profundos que o encaravam e Hotsuma era o único que podia ver a real beleza daqueles olhos e daquele sorriso que recebia agora. _-Irá ficar sempre ao meu lado?_

_-Sempre... Até que não me queira mais..._ – disse baixo fechando os olhos aos toques quente de sua mão.

_-Sempre vou querer..._ – Aproximou seu rosto beijando os lábios do mais baixo suavemente e sentiu seu corpo tremer. Shuusei sempre tremia daquele jeito quando o beijava e sempre demorava um pouco para abraçá-lo de volta e retribuir o beijo, que começava realmente agora.

O menor abraçou os ombros do loiro para permitir um beijo mais íntimo entre eles. Sentir suas línguas entrelaçarem, seus corpos se juntarem, as mãos de Hotsuma firmes, mas carinhosas, em seu corpo do mesmo modo que ele tocava o corpo de seu companheiro com calma, sentindo seus músculos, seu corpo perfeito, seu calor único.

Ambos os corações batiam como um, naquela manhã calma na mansão. Sem ninguém para atrapalhá-los, sem inimigos para enfrentar, apenas Hotsuma e Shuusei. E a cada beijo, cada abraço, cada carinho estavam mais e mais certos de que Shuusei não era nada sem Hotsuma e Hotsuma não era nada sem Shuusei.


End file.
